monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zankoku Hiru
Data Weakpoints / Breakable Body Parts: Head: 25 (Cut) / 35 (Blunt) Can be scarred with Cut Damage Back: '''20 (Blunt Weapons bounce here, even purple sharpness) '''Belly: 30 (Blunt Weapons bounce here, even purple sharpness) Tail: 35 (Cut) / 30 (Blunt) Can be severed. Wings: '''55 (Cut) / 25 (Blunt) (Blunt Weapons of up to white sharpness bounce here) '''Front Legs: '''40 (Cut) / 45 (Blunt). Can be broken, displayed as an damaged claw. '''Back Legs: '''35 (Cut) / 35 (Blunt). Habitat Cruelarks normally live in deep caverns, below the habitat of human and are thus rarely sighted. Sometimes Cruelarks will takeover water filled caverns and declare the caverns and the area around it to be their territory. This mostly happens in the Flooded Forests and sometimes the deserted island. Attacks '''Attacks on Land: *'Attack 1: Bite (High Rank/G-Rank)' Bites forward, very fast, doesn't move forward. Low Damage. Can cause Poison and Sleep when enraged. When enraged, he will stretch his maw to an enormous size, devouring any hunter hit. Similar to an pin, will deal fatal damage if not escaped. *'Attack 2: Greedy Charge (High Rank/G-Rank)' Charges in a straight line, snapping his jaw while charging and jumps to the left or right at the end of the charge. Medium Damage. *'Attack 3: Slam (High Rank/G-Rank) '''Tries to slam his claws into the hunter, causes small debris to scatter and a quake effect. High Damage when directly hit. Low Damage when hit by debris. *'Attack 4: Poison Armor (High RankG-Rank)' Cruelark pukes a huge puddle of his own poison and throws himself into the puddle, covering his whole body in it. Each attack of the cruelark causes sleep and poison for the next three attacks. Additionally the Cruelark will be pulsing in hazardous purple until his armor is gone. *'Attack 5: Wing Flash(High Rank/G-Rank)' Cruelark redirects huge amounts of luminescent fluid into his wings, causing the wings to pulse and him to growl, before he flashes them in a blinding light, stunning everyone in long proximity. When enraged, the flash will have 1 second lesser delay. *'Attack 6: Hazardous Mist (G-Rank) Cruelarg gathers huge amounts of luminescent poison in his mouth and releases it into the air. Causing everyone who comes in contact with the cloud to fall asleep and be poisoned. When enraged, this will be announced with an Wing Flash. *'''Attack 6: Poison Body Slam (G-Rank) Cruelark will sometimes after an Greedy Charge or an Slam jump up in the air and try to land a body slam on the Hunter. Only used when Poison Armor is applied. High Damage and Poison + Sleep. Attacks in the Water: *'Attack 1: Bite (High Rank/G-Rank)' * *'Attack 2: Greedy Charge' (High Rank/G-Rank) * *'Attack 3: Whirlpool (High Rank/G-Rank)' Cruelark does an U-Turn underwater and causes a huge current effect. Medium Damage when hit by the Cruelark. Requires Strong Current Resistance. *'Attack 4: '''Poison Armor '(High Rank/G-Rank) *''' *'Attack 5: Wing Flash (High Rank/G-Rank) *' *'Attack 6: Flashing Torpedo (G-Rank)' Cruelark growls and goes into an forward torpedo move, similar to lagiacrus, upon reaching the end of the movement, his wings will flash in bright purple, stunning everyone around. High Damage. *'Attack 6: Poisonous Trail (G-Rank)' While enraged, Cruelark will sometimes leave a trail of luminescent poison while swimming or performing an attack. Contact will put hunters to sleep and poison them. Appearence Cruelarks are very distinctive pseudowyverns, their heads feature huge, yellow eyes with dark pupils and white rings around them. Below those eyes it features an jaw that can be expanded seemingly, stretching to much wider than it should be able to, this mechanism is used to devour even huge beasts or tear big chunks out of their bodies. The fangs of the Cruelark are huge, all of the fangs are far too long to be kept in the mouth, so they are featured along the mouth, bleak and sharp as an knife. Each of the fangs features a unique design, they have saw-like appearance and aren't just fangs, similar to the fangs of an shark these fangs made for tearing flesh and piercing skin. Additionally is the poison of the Cruelark extremely potent and has even two effects, poisoning and narcotize the prey. The Poison can be exhaled in large "cloud" like patterns and can even be used to cover his own body in it. The skin of the Cruelark features a deep purple tint with sprinkles of dark green and an ivory-colored belly. The wings evolved to an point that they can be used to travel underwater and to fly, they feature two-fingered claws with saw-like patterns similar to the fangs. The claws are unproportional large and frightening sharp. In absolute darkness, you couldn't see the dark purple tinted Cruelark, but to blind prey and flee from losing fights an special biological ability evolved for the Cruelark, giving him the name "Glimmering Darkness". This ability gives him the ability to increase luminescence fluids in his wings, causing an extremely bright and burning flash of purple light. That luminescent fluid is, in fact, his poison. The tail of the Cruelark evolved into an shark like fin, enabling him to reach top speeds of 100 km/h underwater. When enraged, the wings of the Cruelark will permanently glow in a purple light, the brighter the light, the angrier is the Cruelark. While enraged, the Cruelark can nearly instantaneously flash his wings. Behavior Cruelarks very rarely encounter humans, or any non-deep sea dwelling creature. Their behavior underwater is brutal, frightening and even dangerous to the ecological balance. The Cruelark is vicious and has hardly any competition beside ivory lagiacrus, abyssal lagiacrus and other apex predators under water. The Cruelark is extremely vicious and seems to enjoy killing, weirdly enough for an animal... Additional they feature extreme intelligence to the extent that they are able to adapt to different environments. Armor and Weapon Armors: High Rank: Shining Dark Armor Resistances: 5 / 0 / 5 / -15 / 0 Armor Skills: Status Up, Attack Up S, Double Paralysis High Rank: Shining Abyss Armor Resistances: 5 / 0 / 5 / -15 / 0 Armor Skills: Status Up, Attack Up S, Earplugs, Double Paralysis Weapons: Greatsword: Hammer: Lance: Category:Monster Creation Category:Pseudowyvern